Muddy Blood
by BowArrows
Summary: We all know who Harry Potter is. He is The-Boy-Who-Lived. We all know The Golden Trio and their adventures, their lives. When Harry Potter is thrown back into time, can he do things right and be able to save many people's lives? He could change things for the better. He knows what will happen next. But he's Harry, Harry Lucius Malfoy. This Harry's life is way different. Read
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, hi, hello, sup, aloha, hola, hey, bonjour. If I continue saying hi you probably will skip future Author Notes. Continuing, I haven't read any of the books for a while so I will get things wrong especially with the time period that I often confuse with really good Fanfics. I have been mostly reading fanfics ranging from Harry Potter to Divergent. I may be rusty but I hope that I will be able to write this plot bunny nagging at my thoughts. I am NOT British so I am not familiar with words that differ from how I normally speak. I do have school and I have a story I am working on, so I wont be updating everyday. So for the last time in this note - Hi, it is nice of you to click on this story, I warn you: It's going to be a bumpy ride!**

**Disclaimer: This probably will be copy-pasted for other chapters because I am lazy! Furthermore I will never be J.K. Rowling but if I was a witch I would drink Polyjuice Potion to become her. But since that will never happen (sob) I can clearly say I am not the author of the Harry Potter series and everything you recognize is taken from J.K.'s pen (or pencil if that's what she used to write).**

**Summary****: When Harry Potter wakes up he soon finds himself in a manor adorned with silver and green. One glance at a mirror was enough to show everything was wrong. The only familiar thing is his scar covered by his unruly jet-black hair, round framed glasses covering his green eyes. He soon discovers that he has been thrown back in time back into his fragile 11 year old body. Instead of a cupboard he had a room decorated with pictures of Harry and his 'family'. Blonde, pale, silver eyed, sneers, Harry was out of place and out of his time. **

**Harry's POV:**

"Harry mummy loves you. Dadda loves you."  
**"Avada Kedavra!" **Green lights flash and fill the room. My mom screams in agony before falling limp onto the floor.

The scene changes when another green flash followed. Snape and a well alive Dumbledore were talking in Dumbledore's office.  
"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul lached itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him."  
"So when the time comes... the boy must die?" Snape's words ring through my head.

The scene blanks and I emerge from the Pensieve. I take off my glasses and wipe them quickly off. Everything around me blurs and spins, alert I turn around and squint to see if anyone had managed to sneak in and hex me. Although if someone did, the curse could have blown me to bits if they meant harm. Nothing moves I cast a spell to check if anyone is around, to reveal myself to be the only one. A sudden familiar scream echoes outside causing me to drop my glasses in the Pensieve, I knock things into it due to my frantic motions. I reach into the Pensieve ignoring the strange gold glinting in the bottom, one of the items that fell in. A sharp pain erupts through my body, feeling as if my bones were being grinded. I drop to my knees bringing some waves of the liquid down on my hair. The pensieve disappears along with the rest of the office. Images flash through my mind, the years during Hogwarts, a Basilisk, Dobby with his socks, my godfather, my parents dancing, the dark mark, and the most strong and clear one is the time where I stood infront of my parents' graves with Hermione creating a wreath then clinging onto me. It seems as if the others are being overshadowed by the memories with my female bestfriend.

**A/N: That is the Prologue of this fanfic. It takes place after Harry is in Snape's last memories and obviously it is AU after that. I wanted to show a bit of what has caused what happens next. Currently I have no ending yet or even how much I will write, the next chapters will be longer than this.  
**

**-Coming up: Harry Potter is in the Malfoy Manor trying to regain Harry Lucius Malfoy's memories the day before he returns to Hogwarts, but Harry Lucius Malfoy is just entering first year. Also Narcissa takes Draco out to Diagon Alley, what will happen there? Who will show up?**


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

**A/N: Here it is Chapter One, The beginning of Harry Lucius Malfoy's life. Please Review after and tell me if I have something wrong or if I need to change something into a British/Wizard term.**

* * *

**Draco's POV**:

"Mum when's Harry going to wake?" My barely audible whisper was able to make it to my mom's sensitive ears. Her face broke into that of worry, the only time she looks so vulnerable is when it comes down to both mine and Harry's safety. This squeezes my insides as guilt fills me up.  
"Harry won't want to miss the train tomorrow. Your father assumes he's going to wake this afternoon and he will need his medicine after. Draco don't worry I'm not mad for the bludger incident. Now finish up your afters we're going to Knockturn Alley then we'll get some ice cream." At that she stood up leaving me and a house elf who is tending to the dishes.

The thought of getting a chance to go into stores in Knockturn Alley was tempting, the last time with dad he was barking. Maybe those odd little shops had sold dad the things he hid from people. The silence is interrupted with the sound of moving dishes. I get a glimpse of the food before it disappeared along with mom's dishes.  
"Pudge will get Master Draco his clean robes. Pudge will be right back." With a snap of fingers the house elf disappeared within an instant.

It baffles me that we have power over house elves when they too have power. It entertained my mind with thoughts of what I am capable of doing that I have power over a creature that could snap his fingers and blow us five yards away. Pudge was my birthday gift when I turned four, Harry was offered one too but he was daft enough to give the house elf his socks. The house elf stuck around with him though. Father was livid at him but calmed down. Harry instead got a Quidditch set with his own broomstick which he never once touched. Of course I couldn't let it just waste away, so I started practicing trying to get the broomstick under control while Harry studied spells and read books about Quidditch. Then Harry furthered angering our dad by claiming we should pay the Malfoy elves allowance.

* * *

A smug look etches itself on my face as witches and wizards clad in dark robes stop their mutterings and press themselves onto the walls when they see the flash of pale blonde hair I have. I lift up my head while following my mother who gives nods to some wizards I recognize as some of father's company.  
I give a slight smile towards them, being civilized wouldn't only make me look good but it would earn other Pureblood families' respect. Knockturn Alley was home to the long line of Purebloods like the Black and Malfoy family.

Once the first building of Diagon Alley is visible it's almost as if I've stepped into a different world rather than a flight of stairs. Colorful buildings filled with wizards and witches. Diagon Alley is somewhat better than Knockturn with it's appearance but it will never hide the traitors. I quickly pick out the mudbloods faster than you could find a Weasley. The mudbloods cling onto their muggle parents who look bemused. The muggles heads snap towards our direction when they notice people shuffling to give us space to walk.

"I'm sure Lucius showed you where the ice cream shop is. Here's some sickles if you find anything else. I'll be back with Harry's medicine." My mom, a strong woman who rarely lets emotions marr her pale face hugs me and kisses my forehead while shoving the heavy pouch into my hands. I hug my mother back ignoring the prying gaze of people around us.

* * *

Walking into Flourish and Blotts could make you strain you neck to see what tomes were that thick and tall. The tallest one was on the top at the quietest corner where I recide in to get away from people. I sit down and pick out one of the books with golden letterings spelling, _Advanced Potions._

Interestingly I found my nose buried into the pages like what Harry does without his glasses. The potion I read about mentioned how if drunk, the person would spill all of his secrets. Even the buried dark secrets that could land you into Azkaban would be spilled. I look around to see nobody around facing me. I rip the pages before shoving it into my pocket.

"Hey!" A bushy dark blonde haired girl pointed at the still open book lying on my lap with an accusing glare. I take note of her muggle clothes before snapping the book shut with a smirk.

"What mudblood?" I ask with an innocent voice earning a confused look from the girl. I push the book back into the shelf before staring at the shorter girl.

"I think laws apply here to." The girl's cheeks flushed with anger.  
She obviously knew that I had insulted her without actually knowing what it meant.  
"I have enough money to buy this store!" I exclaimed disgusted that this mudblood was trying to actually tell me what's right.  
"Then why did you do that?" She asked throughly confused.  
"Who are you?" I asked trying to get the subject off the course it's headed.  
The girl bent down and picked up the same book and an identical one. She flips the book I had to land on the ripped pages. My eyebrows raise at her actions. She does the same to the other book but the pages were still intact. She looks at me questioningly and gently places back the books.  
"Why don't you just give me this potion and you'll find out what's my name." Her voice added in a slightly teasing voice.  
"The Ver-ti-ra-serum is illegal." I roll my eyes at her.  
"Ve-ri-ta-serum you mean. If it's illegal why steal the pages?"  
Her know-it-all statement bugged me but somehow I liked that she wasn't cowering like most mudbloods against the Malfoys.  
A plump woman with bright red hair and tattered clothes rounded around the corner, "Granger there you are. Your mother has been pestering people about your whe-" She stops her rant and looks at me not bothering to hide her discomfort. The Weasley's mother straightened up and nodded towards me. I don't bother smiling at her instead I face Granger.  
"Well see you soon Granger." I shoved my way past the woman before hearing the girl say something to the Weasley.  
"Mrs. Weasley what's a mudblood?" I smirked all the way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Dobby!" The big eyed house elf looked at me in fear when I jumped out of bed.  
I wanted to hug Dobby, thank him for his sacrifi-  
I look into the house elf's big green eyes which reminded me of tennis balls. I remember them closing as a free elf after saving us. Now he was still wearing a worn out pillowcase but wore a pair of bright yellow socks.  
"Dobby are we dead?" My statement trembled. If Dobby is dead that means I am and that Sirius should be here with my parents. I look around and see the bed with green satin covers and a four poster bed. Everything in this room screamed Slytherin to my disgust. There's only one Slytherin in mind that I find decent, besides his act Snape truly was someone who watched over me and not just a git of a professor.  
"Dobby does not understand Harry Malfoy. Should Dobby get Master and his wife?" Dobby looks almost scared of my state.  
_Harry Malfoy? What the bloody hell is going on!  
_"No Dobby. But Dobby what happened?" I struggle finding the right words. I suddenly realize that I'm about two feet taller than Dobby. I knew I wasn't that tall but I know I had grown quite taller than this. I walk towards the nearest mirror. My jaws drop to my chest and the distantly familiar boy did the same. My body was back to it's thin eleven year old form. Instead of my surroundings being a cramped cupboard it was an elegant room filled with books and scattered parchment. Moving Posters were plastered on the walls. Moving pictures framed on the nightstand. It was a familiar family of blondes except for the woman and myself. I was in the middle grinning widely while patting the younger version of Draco's back who had a broad grin.  
"Master Draco hit you with a bludger!" The anger was evident in his voice then if possible his eyes grew twice its size.  
Before I could stop him he repeatedly banged his head on the wooden floor. I yanked him up into the air enough just so he stops.  
"Dobby didn't mean to disrespect Master Harry's brother. Dobby will iron his hands out." Knowing this wasn't an empty suggestion I guide him away from doing that.  
"Dobby do you know some things about my life? I seem to have forgotten." This was reasonable, a bludger would be enough to give me a concussion. But that's not the case, I need to ask Hermione about this. _Wait!  
_"Dobby did I miss the train to Hogwarts?"  
The elf nodded no, "Malfoys are leaving tomorrow. Mrs. Malfoy went with Master Draco to get Harry Malfoy's medicine. Harry must wait in bed. Dobby will tell Master Malfoy." Without any words on my part he left with a snap. I was left looking at the dark blue silver pajamas that fitted around my petite body. It felt so weird having been through all the memories and thoughts and reviewing it in this body. The last time I was eleven I thought about hiding from uncle Vernon and Dudley in my cupboard.  
A wave of memories knocked me onto my bed, the flashes played out like a movie. They weren't mine, they were Harry Lucius Malfoy's.

One was when I gave the socks to Dobby, Draco and I playing pranks on Blaise, Lucius screaming at Dobby, Narcissa and Lucius hugging each other under a mistletoe, me getting my owl with Draco, both of us getting our Hogwart's letter, getting hit with a bludger while blindly reading.  
After the images slowly ceased my memries played from my first year so long ago. Again Hermione was the center, this meant something. _Maybe she could help me solve this like she always does._At this thought I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come for me to go to Hogwarts and repeat first year, I knew alot more and I could stop Voldemort.

Another memory entered my mind a green flash headed my way from Voldemort's wand. My mom like always was the first target. The same thing happened and soon this Harry was left orphaned with a lightning bolt scar. Lucius found me and took me as his own when he heard me speak my first word, _mom_in parseltongue.

I fall asleep into another whirlwind of images of The Golden Trio's infamous rumoured adventures. At the back of my mind I knew that Harry Potter died along with the war that left Hogwart's in ruins. And now like a phoenix, Harry is reborn into Harry Lucius Malfoy. Still The-Boy-Who-Lived but now under the dark magic's influence. This made me feel sick when the image of Hermione being tortured here in this very same place flashed in my dreams.

_Tomorrow I'll go to Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Hagrid, the castle will be there alive and well._


	3. Chapter 2: Worries

**A/N: I am so excited about how many story alerts and etc. that I couldn't wait to write again. See the effects of your willingness to read! I have planned out relationships of our trio, and no they are not exactly the same one we have read from J.K. Rowling. I know they are still in year 1 so I don't know if I should speed up the chapters until year 3. Year 1 will most likely be fast speed because I want it to be an indroduction to characters then year 2 can be how friendships are built. All in perspective I will loosely follow cannon and there will be rare occassions of OC's. **

**Disclaimer****: I am not J.K. Rowling. We have established this**

**Draco's POV:**

Only the scraping of fork on my dish is what I hear. I block out the conversation between my parents and the newly awaken Harry, although it seems Harry is just blankly staring at his food like it's poisoned.  
"Harry, Draco!" My mother's stern voice makes me tune their voices back in. Her eyebrows were knitted together and a scowl is planted on her face.  
"Would you boys like to turn in early? Your father and I have something to talk about." Her endearing voice has replaced her stern as the scowl drops. My father just nods with a slight smile. If you haven't lived with him for eleven years you would have never known he was smiling.  
Harry is the first to get up and without a word he retreats to his bedroom. He hasn't once looked at us. I remember his disgruntled look when me and mum apparated into the kitchen. Father was home with a worried look and his eyes never once made contact with mine.

* * *

My eyes traced the faint traces of a snake on the headboard. Either the moonlight is casting shadows or it's just that point where sleep is just a second away but it seems like the snake is coiling into a ball. Slytherin, the only house worthy for a Malfoy. My eyes flutter close but my thoughts seem only to get louder making it now harder to fall into slumber. Green and silver. No other color would suit me. Picturing Hufflepuff robes on me made me blanch. The house of 'loyal' people, more like loyal to be so dim-witted, is such a cruel joke on Hogwarts.

Even if Gryffindor robes adorned me at least I was _someone_. But picturing _that _made me want to **burn** the robe. But being a Gryffindor wasn't bad. The house of Lions represented courage. Great traits to earn since I was already Slytherin to the very last cell. Who wouldn't want to be the hero every so often? The house wasn't so bad, the people there just tainted it beyond doubt. It was filled with reckless and impulsive students who jump into situations. Ravenclaw was out of the question, at least for _me._ I am smart, just not willing to do it for knack of learning everything.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Standing in a room with Voldemort was bad but expected. Sitting with a room full of his followers shouldn't be doubted. But dining and not once throwing a curse at them was nearly impossible, then again I thought Hermione acting as Bellatrix was also impossible.  
If things went like this every time around them, Harry Lucius Malfoy will not be coming home for the holidays or else **I **would do _accidental_ magic on them.  
_One more day Harry, and you will be back to Harry James Potter. They could wave goodbye to their beloved son. They already have one arrogant prick. One more day and possibly all of this would be explained. Who? Dumbledore is still alive...although he might use this to his advantage. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione_, I continue to chant this until soon a memory enters my mind.

"Harry mummy loves you. Dadda love-" My mom stops talking before finishing her sentence like she usually does but instead her red hair morphs into a platinum blonde and her skin paling a few shades. The woman's features changed and sharpened. The green eyes that mirrored mine lost its color to an icy pair of blue eyes. In front of me Narcissa patted my hair while smiling down at me like I was the most important thing in the world.

"Draco says sorry. We'll nick you some medicine before tomorrow. Harry we love you. Come back to us Harry." Somehow her words seems like something my mum would say. The caring that drenched her words and eyes offered me a sense of security only given by a family. A loving and living mother besides my best friend's. I wanted to scream at this thought, half of my brain seemed to pull me towards Narcissa and accept the fact of her being my mother. The other half wanted me to turn away urging that I was betraying my mum. The side of me that yearned for a mother took over. All those years under the Dursley's mistreatment and the bruises I earned was adding onto the many reasons that eventually won against the guilt.  
I wouldn't push a chance to have a mother. I would try to act as much as I can to be their son. Two caring and doting voices overlapped each other. It tore me apart, but it made me realize how much the Malfoys did love their son, _their Harry._

* * *

**Draco's POV****:**

"Harry nice to have you back." I pat my quiet brother's back once we made it onto the 9 3/4 platform. My father strode towards the train with my mom and us in tow.  
Harry shuffled ahead with Hedwig in his cage and his things identical to mine except I had a dark brown owl with black tipped feathers. I stalled and soon found myself a couple of feet behind.  
_Deep breath Draco, nothing to worry about. That dream meant nothing, you are a pureblooded Slytherin.  
_"Draco!" Kids turned towards my father who bellowed at me. I ducked my head avoid their eyes, heat crawled up in my cheeks out of embarassment. I rushed to where they were and put my things in_. _Just as I stepped back onto the platform I was smuthered in my mother's embrace with Harry reluctantly returning the hug. My father bid farewell and dropped a hint about a certain house we should be sorted into. This made me flustered while hunting for a compartment free of people. I slowly trudge my way to the back of the train and find myself passing a couple of already dressed Slytherins. _My people._ I went and plopped myself into an empty compartment only to be followed by Harry.  
He seems to fidget but he keeps his eyes on the door expecting someone to pass.  
"Waiting for the trolley eh?"  
His green eyes snapped towards me before straightening his Hogwart's robes.  
"Where's Blaise?" He asks starting off with a whisper. I shrugged in response, pondering the exact same question.  
"I'll look for him, must be here somewhere." I mutter just about to open the door when the mentioned person popped his head in.  
"Good. I thought I would have to share with Greengrass." He sighed of relief before sitting besides me.  
"Sorry Harry, for the...you know." Blaise pointed to his forehead where Harry's odd scar was hidden behind his dark hair, refusing to slick it back like what I did.  
Harry's eyes widened with confusion then realization before he stuttered.  
"Oh it's nothing. I mean Quidditch is dangerous I should know that before I try out..." He trails off with a glint in his eyes.  
"Try out? First years do-" Blaise starts but is cut off when a buck tooth boy entered the compartment.  
"What ye-"  
"Have you seen a toad? Trevor?" The boy looks around before leaving.  
"Toad?" I ask suppressing a smile before Blaise starts cackling followed shortly by me.  
"Trevor?" Blaise imitates with a shaky voice.  
"Hufflepuff much?" I ask.  
"Leave him alone." Harry mutters while looking down.  
Blaise looks at me worriedly before starting another converstaion with me about what he did over the holidays.  
Harry gets up, "I'm going to get something to eat, chocolate frogs?" He looks at me then at Blaise who replies with the treats he has on mind. Blaise hands him the money and Harry leaves without another word in a hurry.  
"Are you sure he's okay? Blimey! I feel awful" Blaise starts cracking his dark skinned fingers.  
"That's just Harry. The same one who never onced touched a broomstick but thinks he can try out in his first year." I shake my head in disbelief while smiling.

* * *

**Harry's POV****:**

The trolley just started after all the kids boarded and filled the compartments. With the money in hand I buy the sweets for Blaise and myself. Heading back I pass a compartment with a bored looking Ron, and his rat Scabbers.  
_It would be so easy to kill that rat! He deserves more than a quick death, he deserves a whole load of Dementors. But **that** would make things harder and too off course. I'll deal with him later, it'll give me enough time to prove Sirius's innocence. I'm sorry Sirius, just wait Padfoot. We'll get Wormtail.  
_ So engorged with plans I bump into a familiar bushy haired bookworm that I missed so much. I stop myself from grabbing her and hugging her which would only earn her to immediately dislike me. But I don't stop the smile that could easily divide my face in half. Hermione looks up at me with a shy smile but her eyes showed her shock.  
"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one. If you do we're right over there." She recites this as if she has done this many times before. She opens the compartment which I remember to be Ron's and a few minutes Neville enters with a look of defeat.  
I sigh, being her friend would be hard especially if she finds out my surname.


	4. Chapter 3: Houses

**A/N: Three chapters up! I'm on a roll :D Anyways I have planned out details that I wanted to change from the cannon but has almost similar results especially for year 3. But let's not get ahead of ourselves (me) we're still on year 1. Oh and I would appreciate it if you left reviews for me for encouragement. Hint Hint.**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. All familiar wizards and spells belong to her. This is after all FANFiction.

**Draco's POV:**

An old tattered hat sat on a stool singing a song about it was no ordinary hat. All I see is a tattered sorting hat.  
Soon the same old woman who formally greeted us took a scroll and started to call out names.  
"Draco Malfoy!" The woman, professor McGonagall searched the group of first years surrounding me.  
I give a subtle nod to Harry and made my way over to the hat.  
Once the hat was over my eyes a debate started which worried me.  
_Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, _I begged in my mind.  
"Ahh a Malfoy. No doubt possessing the behavior of a Slytherin. Qualities of one too. But last night you thought about other houses. Where should I put you..." The hat trailed off. "Maybe you would blend in the Badgers, you're not that brilliant enough to be in Ravenclaw." It continued.  
I gritted my teeth, _Your lucky that you only come out once a year._  
The hat hissed at my thought, "You need a backbone boy! Empty threats will not take you far. You need this."  
I haven't even processed what it meant before it hollered for all to here, "Gryffindor!"  
When the hat is lifted off my head, a sight made me sicken. Bewildered faces from all the older students, sneering and hateful glances from the Slytherins, and throughly confused Gryffindors. I unclench my fists from the stool which I had unkowingly done and stumbled my way to the edge of the Gryffindor table. Harry looks flustered at me before looking back up towards the hat.  
"Harry Malfoy." The professor looked back at the scroll and to Harry as if she's read it right. Murmurs breakout throughout the Great Hall.  
"Is it him?"  
"Malfoy?"  
"Thought it was Potter?"  
"Doesn't look like a Malfoy."  
"Thought he died."  
I inwardly laugh at these comments, Harry isn't a Malfoy. He comes from the Black family, mum's side. Being named Harry was coincidential. After all Harry Potter died as a baby when _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ dissappeared too. Harry sits down at the stool avoiding everyone's eyes. The hat drapes over Harry's head covering his eyes. _How big were the heads of kids before? _After a few minutes of silence the hat finally broke the eager silence of the students and professors.  
"Slytherin!"  
Was I supposed to be suprised, I mean me being a Malfoy should land me in Slytherin. Yet my _brother _ends up being in the house where house elves were in every family as personal slaves.  
_The hat's gone mental!  
_Harry looks stunned like the professors before sitting besides the Slytherin who looks indifferent. His hair sticking out in different directions.  
_Exactly why my hair is slicked. Besides the hopes to fly a broom this year. Of course I would be playing for the Gryffindor,_ all the hopes of playing is gone and instead I feel nauseous about flying with the colors red and gold against green and silver.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Harry Potter. Or should I say Harry Malfoy. Come again to be sorted?" The hat whispers.  
_What do you mean again?_  
_"You have been sorted into Gryffindor already, have doubts about it?" It replied._  
_No, but how do you know. I mean nobody does.  
_"Harry all four founders have given something to me. I know about the war you _were_ fighting. About the fact that The-Boy-Who-Lived is The-Boy-Who-Conquered. Here, they believe Harry Potter died that night in Godric's Hollow but in the same time defeating the Dark Lord. I supposed you want to be back in Gryffindor?" The hat's revelation stunned me. _How did Lucius manage to do that? To adopt me as Harry Malfoy, why hasn't he killed me yet. What happened to Dumbledore?  
_"Lucius confronted Dumbledore about the prophecy. The headmaster wanted to protect you Harry, he reasoned that it was Neville who would destroy the Dark Lord. He gave you to Lucius claiming that the Dark Lord will rise again, but that you Harry would help him fulfill his master's wishes. Lucius took you in as a Malfoy adopted from the Blacks. While Dumbledore fabricated a lie about Harry Potter dying with Lily and James Potter."  
Anger and confusion bubbled in my head.  
_I'll play along then. Put me in Slytherin._

And the hat did. Now I was lying in a four poster bed in the dungeons half submerged under the Black Lake while out of all people, Malfoy would probably be in my bed.  
_How different is my life from this Harry? But_ r_ight now I am ahead, no worries until later when Voldemort comes back. And I have to wait until then. Now I have to deal with Quirrel.  
_

* * *

**A/N****: I know this is very short but it is a filler chapter. I wanted to get Harry Lucius Malfoy's life explained. But remember it does matter that he is in Slytherin while Draco is in Gryffindor. I wanted this to drive the story and set off a chain of events that will end up loosely covering the problems in canon besides the relationships which will be AU. Next chapter I will deal with Draco being in Gryffindor and Hermione confronting him about why he is there. Also the fact that Draco will try to explain to his father about being in Gryffindor. Of course he will be reluctant. After all he does need a slap to his face to wake him up from idolizing his father. Also he needs to grow a backbone.**


End file.
